Sur la plus haute tour de Poudlard
by freaky-fair
Summary: La guerre est fini et Draco est mort au combat. Il laisse derrière lui Harry, qui ne sais plus quoi faire... Pour lui c'est la seule solution HPDM


Coucou !

Alors voila ma première fic dramatique, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Freaky fair !

One Shot

Reating : je mets R vu que c'est une death-fic et j'ai pas envi qu'on me vire pour avoir mis PG-13

Couple : HP/DM

Béta : Thx Matthieu pour avoir enlevé le maximum de fautes à cette fic! T'as eu du courage !

Rien de tous cela est a moi ! Tout est a JK Rowling (merci Rowling !) Sauf l'histoire et la rédaction.

Bonne lecture !

**Sur la plus haute tour de Poudlard...**

POV Harry

Lavende Brown, Olivier Dubois, Padma Patil, Seamus finnigan... Tout ce petit monde est passé dans mon lit. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai quémandé leur affection, après cet évènement... Mais eux, eux qui voulaient m'avoir au moins une nuit... Et moi, moi qui ne sais pas dire non, moi qui dépéris de minutes en minutes, moi qui suis en fait mort intérieurement depuis bien longtemps...

Depuis que j'ai tué cet immonde serpent, depuis que le seul homme que j'ai jamais aimé est mort...

Qui aurait pu croire que le survivant et la fouine auraient pu un jour s'avouer que la haine n'était qu'une bien jolie façade. Que l'amour se cachait derrière tout ça depuis bien longtemps...

Je me souviens de la dernière fois ou j'ai posé mes yeux sur lui, de la dernière fois ou sa main a frôlée ma joue, de la dernière fois ou ces trois mots sont sortis de sa bouche... Ces trois mots que je hais et que je chéris...

Pourquoi as tu baissé ta garde? Pourquoi as-tu eu peur pour moi? Tu aurais du faire attention, tu devais faire attention tu me l'avais promis! Si tu avais fais tout ça tu serais a mes cotés aujourd'hui et je ne serais pas ici...

Je ne serais pas sur cette tour, la plus haute tour de poudlard les jambes se balançant dans le vide au rythme des battements de mon coeur.

En regardant ce ciel étoilé je pense à toi mon ange, toi qui m'attends, toi qui m'as abandonné...

Sans toi ma vie na plus aucun sens, je ne suis qu'un corps vide qui se contente d'exister... mon âme est partie avec toi.

C'est toi pendant un an qui m'a donné le courage de me battre, qui ma donné le courage de vivre...

Mais tu n'es plus la… Alors dis moi! Dis moi a quoi ça sert de vivre si je ne t'ai plus avec moi, si je ne peux plus sentir ton souffle sur ma peau et tes mains sur mon corps!

Dis moi, pourquoi je suis encore la alors que tu es mort...

Ne m'en veux pas Draco, je t'en supplie ne m'en veux pas pour ce que je vais faire car je n'ai aucun echapatoire... Mon coeur explose en repensant a ton dernier "_Je t'aime_" ta voix si belle et si douce retentit encore distinctement à mes oreilles...

Je me rappelle, je me rappelle de cette affreuse nuit… Je te revois allongé dans une marre de sang, ton sang... _"draco"_ avais-je hurlé, tu avais ouvert péniblement tes yeux, qui me laissaient voir tes magnifiques iris couleur d'acier. Un sourire s'était dessiné sur ton visage, le dernier... Je me revois t'attraper et te relever la tête, la frayeur et la détresse se lisaient sur mon visage.

_"Pardonne moi amour, pardonne moi..."_ avais tu murmuré

_"Je t'aime Harry.." _As tu réussi a dire avant de sombrer dans un sommeil éternel.

et j'étais la seul dans cette foule, tenant ton corps inerte... Je n'avais pu retenir un hurlement qui me déchirait le coeur. Je te serrais, je te serrais si fort mon coeur..

Je n'en peux plus Draco! Je n'en peux plus de te savoir si loin de moi... J'aimerais te serrer dans mes bras une dernière fois, goutter a un de tes baisers une dernière foi...

Oh mon ange pourquoi, pourquoi es tu partit si vite ? Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de te dire au revoir comme il se doit…

Maintenant je viens te rejoindre car sans toi même la mort n'a plus aucun sens.

Je n'ai pas peur Draco rassures toi je n'ai pas peur de mourir car c'est toi qui sera la pour m'accueillir…

Dis moi, te souviens tu comment tout a commencé ? Dis moi ? Tu te rappelles ? Pour moi ce souvenir est gravé dans mon cœur à jamais.

Je me souviens de la première fois ou ta bouche s'est posée sur la mienne, de ce premier baiser plein de haine et de désire à la fois.

Au début c'était juste pour le sexe… Nuits après nuits semaines après semaines, jusqu'à ce que je te l'avoue…

C'est moi qui te l'ai dit le premier c'est moi !

Mais j'avais peur tu sais, peur que tu me rejette que tu me dise qu'une personne comme toi n'aimeras jamais personne et que je n'étais qu'une de tes nombreuses conquêtes.

Mais tu n'avais rien fais rien dit.

Tu t'étais levé, tu avais passé ta main sur ma joue et tu avais déposé sur mes lèvres l'un des baiser les plus tendre que tu m'ai offert.

Et j'avais compris ! J'avais compris que c'était réciproque, que tu ne me laisserais pas… Jamais.

Mais je m'étais trompé car aujourd'hui tu m'as quitté. Je sais que tu ne le voulais pas et je sais que ce n'était pas ta faute, mais le résultat est le même tu n'es plus la… Alors moi aussi je ne serais bientôt plus là.

J'espère que Ron et Hermione ne m'en voudront pas, non en fait je sais qu'ils ne m'en voudront pas. Ils savent que tu es tout pour moi et ils doivent se douter de ce que je vais faire.

Et puis si ils m'en veulent je ne serais de toute façon plus la pour le voir…

Je vais leur ecrire avant de te rejoindre attend moi encore un peu mon ange.

_Mes chers amis_

_Voila, je vous écris ces quelques mots pour vous dire au revoir…_

_Ne me maudissez pas, mais comprenez que je ne peux pas vivre sans lui, comme vous, vous ne pourriez pas vivre l'un sans l'autre… Ne gardez que de moi les bons souvenirs… Le joyeux Harry !_

_Herm : merci de m'avoir aidé pendant toutes ces années en cours et de m'avoir soutenu ces dernières semaine… je t'aime Hermione, ma sœur._

_Ron : Mon meilleur amis ! Tu as toujours été la pour me remonter le moral… Vive les canons de chudley ! _

_Je t'aime Ron ! _

Mon ange, il est l'heure…

Fin POV Harry

* * *

Vous avez aimé, detesté? Vous voulez me frappé?

Pit etre que vous pourriez laissé une pitite review pour me le faire savoir! Ca faut toujours plaisir!

Bizo0!

freaky fair


End file.
